The Power of The King
by SilverWritesStuff
Summary: <html><head></head>(Formerly known as "The Spartan and the Knight".) A storm is coming to Remnant, one that will require the strength of Jaune and everyone arround him. Will he be able to overcome his fears and limits to stop the oncoming threat? Will he be able to overcome his doubts and insecurities to join together with the red-haired spartan?</html>
1. Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1

Nine days.

It had been nine days since the dance at Beacon Academy, when Jaune Arc had sacrificed his dignity (_what he had left of it, anyway_), in order to impress Pyrrah Nikos, the woman of Jaune's dreams and sometimes dismal fantasies. They had shared a, well, for lack of a better word, "_unique_" dance. And though the shot of confidence that was seemingly granted to Jaune through Neptune gave him the ability to throw on a dress, and dance his heart out to the students of Beacon, along with the rest of the members of Team JNPR, he was not able to will himself to kiss Miss Nikos, and in doing so, created an atmosphere of awkwardness so thick, the Crescent Rose couldn't cut through it.

Jaune had attempted to speak to Pyrrah about the events that had transpired the night of the dance during the team's trip to shadow the sheriff of a village nearby the academy, but was thwarted by the (unknown) doing of Nora and Ren. The first night of the trip, Jaune tried speaking to her in the girl's tent, while the mentioned Nora was busy pestering Ren in the boys' tent.

"Hey, Pyrrah?" Jaune said as he opened the door of the tent.

"Oh, Jaune! I didn't see you come in!" Pyrrah exclaimed in surprise.

The rare loss of composure made a blush creep up on the Spartan's usually pale face. Luckily for her, Jaune didn't seem to notice this.

"S-so anyway, what brings you here?" she said, readjusting herself.

"Oh, well Nora came to mine and Ren's tent to annoy the poor guy, so I slipped out while I could."

"I thought you were a noblemen, and here you are abandoning your teammate in the face of danger!" Pyrrah gasped in fake shock.

"Listen, I would gladly lay my life on the line for Ren, even if we were faced with the strongest Grimm of them all. Nora on the other hand…" Jaune said, trailing off.

He was stalling and he knew it. He had to spit it out fast before things got (_even more_) awkward.

"H-hey Pyrrah, can I talk to you about something?" Jaune had managed to spit out.

"Of course Jaune, you know that you can always ta-" Pyrrah was cut off by the shouting of what Jaune could only describe as the stem of all his nightmares.

"PYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" shouted Nora as she ran through the entrance of the tent, pushing Jaune out in the process.

"Sorry 'bout that Jaune, it's time for girl-talk." Nora apologized quickly before promptly shutting the entrance of the tent in Jaune's face.

Jaune lifted himself up, grumbling on his way back to his tent. He was about to chew Ren out for unleashing Nora before he saw the usually elegant man's body tattered and laying on the ground.

"**REN!? REN!? OH DUST, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?**" Jaune shouted, shaking Ren's once lifeless body back and forth.

"Jaune! Jaune! I'm fine! I'M FINE!" yelled Ren, pushing his friend's hands off of him.

"How did you end up on the ground? And why do you look like you just went toe to toe with a Nevermore?"

"It was Nora. I…might've said something I shouldn't of."

"What did you say to her that would make her go crazy like that?"

"You know how Nora's birthday is coming up?" Ren asked, to which Jaune quickly nodded.

"Well, I told her that I was free that day, and that I could take her into town to see that new _**Green vs. Yellow**_ film that's playing. She started freaking out about "me being so bold" and that this is her "first date."

All anger that Jaune had directed at Ren turned to pity. Jaune put his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"You were a brave soul, and one of the greatest warriors I've ever had the pleasure of fighting by. Farewell, my friend." Jaune said his goodbyes, before sinking into his sleeping bag.

"**WHAT? WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE I'M ALREADY DEAD?!"** shouted Ren, but to no avail, for Jaune had tuned him out and was lost in his thoughts.

Ren sighed, and extinguished the lanterns that had lit the tent, and had resigned to his own resting place.

'I guess I should be thanking Nora, I probably wouldn't have actually been able to talk to her about it anyway.' thought Jaune.

'How should I go about asking her? The only other guy I could talk to about this kind of thing is Ren, and well, he won't be among the living much longer.'

He could try talking to Sun or Neptune about it, but Sun probably would have just laughed at him, and the only reason Neptune was able to talk to Weiss was because of Jaune himself.

"Ugh, this is helpless." sighed Jaune.

"You know, if you tried talking to her with some of that confidence you displayed the other night, she'd probably melt in your arms." replied a familiar voice, which came from the shadows of the tent.

"Ren! Don't just randomly say words of wisdom!" shouted Jaune, but there was no reply from Ren, as he appeared to be fast asleep.

"Huh, must've have imagined it." Jaune said to himself, before he sunk back into his sleeping bag and let slumber take him."

Jaune couldn't see the grin that had appeared on Ren's face before he too was grabbed by sleep's clutches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I recently got into the series RWBY, and thought that I should start a story based around my favorite pairing so far, JaunePyrrha.**_

_**If you enjoyed this chapter and have any critism you wanted to leave, please drop a review. Favorites/Follows also help. **_

_**(Upload date: 10/7/14)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

The remainder of the trip continued much the same. Nora continued being her hyperactive self, while Ren attempted to keep her in his reins. Any attempt to speak with Pyrrah during the week was met with blushing and stuttering. Jaune figured he must have embarrassing if he made her react like this every time he simply got close to her. Yeah, that **had **to be it.

By the end of the week, the team didn't see much action. There was the occasional beowolf, but between the four of them, and the Huntsman they were shadowing, they didn't put up much of a fight. The flight home was also uneventful, and frankly, the silence was killing Jaune.

"So, anyone got plans for when we get back to the academy?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's have Ren make us pumpkin pancakes! Halloween is coming up, and I need to get in the holiday spirit!" suggested Nora.

"Or, we could **not** make Ren slave over an oven after being gone all week to feed Nora's unsatisfiable craving for pancakes." said Ren.

"Queen Nora will have pancakes, or she will have blood!" declared Nora.

Jaune chuckled at his friends, bickering like an old couple. When he looked up at Pyrrah, she appeared to be doing the same. When their eyes met, Jaune could've sworn his heart skipped a beat; it was like time stopped just for th-

"JAAAAUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNE! Stop staring at Pyrrah and move your butt! We're here!" shouted Nora, snapping Jaune out of his sappy, melodramatic thoughts.

Jaune exited the airship with mild flight-sickness, something he had made progress towards overcoming during the course of the school year, with their constant flights to and from the city. By time that Team JNPR made it back to their dorm room, the sun had already begun setting.

"I think it would be in everyone's interests if we all got some rest." suggested Ren.

A suggestion that Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR agreed with. When his head hit the pillow, it didn't take long for sleep to take Jaune.

And for **it** to take him.

* * *

><p>When his eyes opened, Jaune was lying in a plain of grass, shaded by a large oak tree. The sky indicated that it was evening, as it glowed a brilliant violet, painted with a flurry of bright shining stars. It looked like something taken from an old painting. While he wanted to admire the beauty of his surroundings, Jaune was snapped out of his thoughts by a large booming voice.<p>

"**JAUNE ARC!**" it shouted.

Jaune jumped to his feet, reaching for _Crocea Mors_, but was alarmed when it was missing from his pant leg. The realization that he was in a dream hit Jaune, as he would never leave home without the protection of his weapon, something his father had drilled into his head during their training sessions.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Jaune. The voice remained silent for a brief moment, as if it was contemplating what Jaune had said.

"That is something that I cannot do, at least, not at the moment." replied the voice. This caused Jaune the clench his fists in frustration.

"I know you have many questions, but I'm afraid that there is no time. It is taking a great amount of effort to contact you, something that I can't keep up for an extended amount of time. I would use more conventional methods of communication, but I am afraid that is no longer an option, for there are far too many prying eyes and ears. But know this, I am an ally." continued the voice.

Jaune lowered his fists. Though Jaune didn't trust this disembodied voice, he figured that there was no harm in at least hearing it out, seeing that it went through so much trouble just to gain an audience with him.

"What do you need to say? Why did you bring me here?" asked Jaune.

Again, the voice remained quiet for some time. The eerie silence of the area made Jaune uneasy.

"There is a darkness coming, Jaune Arc. And if not stopped, it will consume everything in its path. It will be unleashed by the Dark Queen, who has already taken many strong Huntsmen and Huntresses into her grasp, and has destroyed any who defied her. She has already managed to infiltrate Beacon Academy, and disable communications across all of Remnant. In these coming days, you will be tested Jaune Arc. Not just physically, but emotionally also. You will not be alone, however. The strength of your fellow teammates and others will also be needed to stop the coming storm, and even then, it still may not be enough."

Jaune shuddered. What was he meant to do? Why did this mysterious voice choose him, and not one of Beacon's many more competent students?

"Why me? What do you think I can do against this 'darkness'? And who is this _Dark Queen_?" Jaune had a million questions racing through his mind at once, but his thoughts were halted by the continuing of the voice.

"Wise questions indeed, as expected from an Arc. Many of which I cannot answer just now. But know, that **you** are the most important asset that Remnant has in this approaching war. The enemy has yet to realize this, which is a great benefit to us. In your current state, there is not much you can do to prevent what is approaching. But, with a great amount of trouble, I have managed to uncover you semblance. Jaune Arc, you possess possibly the greatest strength that I or any other being has ever seen. Your semblance is what has been called "_**The Power of the King**_", something that only one known individual has ever possessed. With this ability, you are able to seemingly "borrow" one's semblance, and use it as your own. The usefulness of this power is limitless, as having two Huntsmen on the battlefield wielding the same semblance can turn the tables in a battle. The only trade-off to this is that it requires a great deal of aura to activate. A seemingly inhuman amount actually. But that is where you continue to surprise me, Jaune Arc. The amount of aura you possess is greater than any I've ever seen. It would seem that the cards of fate are smiling upon you, Jaune Arc."

Jaune mouth gaped open. Not only had he been told that the entire world rests on his back, but that there was literally no one else could take his place. But one question still remained in Jaune's mind.

"You said that there was one other who possessed this power? Who is he?"

All of sudden, the disembodied voice began to laugh, something that sent shivers up Jaune's spine.

"Another great question Mr. Arc. The only other person known to possess this power, was no other then another Arc. Your great-great-grandfather to be precise. He used it to fight Grimm in the Great War, and was arguably the reason that it was won."

Jaune was shocked. Jaune's grandfather, the first of the Arc bloodline, was one of many heroes who had participated in the Great War against the Grimm, and had been praised as one of the greatest Huntsmen of all time. Statues of him were spread all throughout Remnant, and he was spoken about in many of Beacon's textbooks. But to think that he had a power this extraordinary, and that Jaune too possessed it, was nearly unfathomable.

"What do I do know? How do I prepare for what's coming?" asked Jaune, currently trying to wrap his head around the information the voice had given him.

"For now, all you can do is train. Hone your abilities, for it is foolish for anyone to rely on their semblance alone." replied the voice.

"Speaking of my semblance, how exactly do I activate it?"

"Now that's the question isn't it? Unfortunately, it is not one I have an answer to. It was not recorded how the first Arc activated his semblance. But, as with every semblance, when the moment arises, you will know what to do."

Just then, the entire area shook, as if there was a sudden earthquake.

"Ah, appears I've overstayed my welcome. That would be your roommate waking you up. Lovely girl by the way, you're a very lucky man."

The world was beginning to fade to black, but Jaune had one question left.

"Wait! Before you go, please, tell me your name."

"Yes, it appears I owe you that much. The name's Qrow. I look forward to speaking again."

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait inbetween chapters, it won't usually take this long. Also, the chapters will be longer, I just had to get the prologue out of the way first.<strong>

**Posted: 10/21/14**


End file.
